


Heart's a Mess

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, Gift, M/M, Tentabulges, troll/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider and your heart is a mess.</p><p>It's been a few months since you broke up with Jake and it's still pretty much every day that you tell yourself it was a mistake. Jane's worried about you, tells you that you need to focus on something else. You know Jake broke her heart nearly as badly but neither of you can really stay mad at him. He's just so clueless. So, to try and counter your brain's inability to put this past you, you delve into your hobbies a little more thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's a Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berserkerpiemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkerpiemachine/gifts).



> For Homoso who is an amazing friend and wanted a topping Equius which was a fun challenge.

Your name is Dirk Strider and your heart is a mess.

It's been a few months since you broke up with Jake and it's still pretty much every day that you tell yourself it was a mistake. Jane's worried about you, tells you that you need to focus on something else. You know Jake broke her heart nearly as badly but neither of you can really stay mad at him. He's just so clueless. So, to try and counter your brain's inability to put this past you, you delve into your hobbies a little more thoroughly.

You've always been a member of this online robotics board but you were never as active on it as you are now. There's one guy you've talked to a few times who really seems to know his stuff that you come to realize must be a troll. It's in the logic of some of his circuit boards. Well that and the way he types, you're '100%' sure that it's a quirk. Not that this is a human only forum or anything like that, it's just, there's a whole sub board that's dedicated to Alternian robotics and electronics, it's even in that weird language of theirs.

Not that you mind that he's a troll. You live in one of the bigger cities, when the trolls arrived a lot of the lower bloods moved into the urban areas so you're more than used to them. It's just that with his dark blue text you're wondering if he lives in one of the smaller Hivecities, as they've come to be called, since you're pretty sure that makes him higher up. Maybe he's on the board because he's interested in human robots but doesn't have anyone nearby to talk to about it, or maybe he just doesn't realize that there is an Alternian section but either way you're glad he's around. He's got some really interesting theories for his robots and he really knows what he's talking about.

A couple of months after really throwing yourself into building another robot you realize you haven't given Jake much thought and it's actually this guy on the forum, centaursTesticle, that you look forward to talking with, even if it is just about your latest projects. You start toying with an idea that you hadn't expected and you're not sure how you feel about it. After all you fuck things up with absolutely everyone it seems.

There's a robotics competition coming up and you decide to take a chance and you extend an invitation. You fire of a private message through the forum stating that you know that you don't know where he lives but you're wondering if he lives close enough to go to the competition. You have two tickets and thought he would be interested. You panic internally, just a bit, when you don't get anything back that day but you have too much work to do to let it really get to you. When your computer chimes with a new email alerting you to a new private message you nearly vault over to the computer the next morning. He doesn't live in the city but he does live close enough he can make it and he thanks you for your invitation.

His name is Equius and he sends a picture of his symbol so you'll be sure to spot him. You tell him where to meet you and try not to let yourself think about it every minute of the rest of the week.

When the weekend comes and it's time for the competition you're there an hour before you're supposed to meet him. Not because you're overly eager but because you've got a robot you've got to drop off to get registered. You didn't tell Equius that you were participating. Mostly because if you lose you don't want to lose any face with him. Not that you have any face right now but still, you're being overly careful, overly guarded. You don't know if you can handle another Jake English.

You're at the door when you see a tall troll striding up, hair straight, glasses cracked, muscles rippling under a dark shirt with a familiar symbol. Shit. He's good looking. A lot more good looking than you thought he was going to be. You'd been kind of hoping he wasn't going to be your type but with that broken horn he's looking a bit rugged and you know that you're a goner. You already had a thing for him but now, with that dark serious expression on his face you know that it's probably more than just a little thing.

He's spotted you, you give a small wave and remind yourself to breath deep. Thank god for your glasses, he can't see how you're staring.

He seems to enjoy the competition at least, remarking intelligently on the designs and the functions of the competitors. You watch him more than you watch the robots, the small beads of sweat rolling down along his strong bone structure more interesting by far than the flying sparks and steel. It's that lack of attention that makes it a total surprise when you hear your robot's name being called out at the winner, asking you to come down and collect your prize. Now his eyes are on you as you apologize and promise to be back in just a moment.

Your robot is a little worse for wear but that's okay because he's still in one piece mostly. Equius comes down to find you and helps you take the bot apart to pack up, inspecting your circuitry and hardwear as he does. You offer to have him back at your place, to see some of your other designs but he's got to head back if he wants to make it to the last train out to his Hivecity before nightfall. You walk him to the station and wonder if you should have made it more clear that you wanted this whole thing to be a date. Then again you hadn't said anything about it so you leave it alone.

You and he hang out a few more times at a few more electronics based events before he finally agrees to come over to see your stuff, on the condition that he'd have to stay the night. You invest in a recuperacoon because you're pretty sure he needs one and you have extra dough from the last battle your robot won so at least he won't be uncomfortable when he stayed. You're way more nervous than you thought you'd be and you hope he likes what you have in store for him.

He sits in your work room, fingers carefully running over the external shell of Squarewave. You bring in a gift you'd been working on for him, a tiny thing that focuses on some of the mechanics you know Equius was interested in. You hold out the little centaur, complete with a bow and arrows for him to examine. He's hushed and appreciative when it paws at the palm of his hand but he seems disbelieving when you tell him that it's his now. He murmurs something about majestic hoofbeasts and a similarity to his lusus before setting it on the table to watch it prance back and forth for a few minutes.

Then he offers to help you with project you'd been struggling with. You were trying to work with Alternian harddrives but so far you've had no luck with it. Apparently you were close though because there's only a few small adjustments needed before it's running the way you wanted. He offers to help with more of it and that's cool with you, you've got some modifications you need to make on one of your other metal friends. You're both quiet as you work but it's a comfortable silence, a productive one. This is actually really nice and you're thrilled he actually came over after asking so many times.

You glance up and he's tied his hair out of his face while he works, sweat rolling down his chin and wow okay, he looks pretty fucking amazing with his hair like that, his expression so serious. You don't realize you've stopped working to watch him until he curses, or sort of curses if fiddlesticks can be called a curse, at something that doesn't seem to want to put itself together properly. He takes a breath but he's clearly getting frustrated with it because he's sweating more now and you can see his shoulders starting to tense up.

You aren't really thinking when you get up and walk over to him, placing your hands on those shoulders. You dig your fingers in and find a circular pattern in the hopes of loosening some of them. He actually tenses worse at first and asks what you're doing. You work hard to keep your voice level and cool sounding when you explain, you don't want him to know it was partially an excuse to touch him. He doesn't protest and actually makes a sound of enjoyment when you press in along his shoulder blades, muscles loosening under your fingers. You're glad you know what your shoulders always seem to need in cases like this, when you've been working hard, because it seems to help him. You've never seen him as relaxed as he looks now, face smooth of wrinkles.

You aren't expecting it when his hand catches one of your own in his but you assume its a sign to stop. At least you did until he brings your hand to his lips in the softest imitation of a kiss you've ever seen. Unexpected but more than welcome but you have to keep calm because you screwed everything up last time by smothering and you want to avoid that this time. You're almost lost in your thoughts when you notice him apologizing for his rude behavior, dropping your hand. You don't say anything, you just press a kiss to the nape of his neck like you've wanted to since he tied his hair out of the way. He turns his head to face you, fingers pulling your shades away so he can see your eyes for real and from this close you can see past the glass of his. There's a pause, a halting in everything, including breathing before he leans forward and kisses you for real. Oh fuck, that's better than you thought it would be, his lips soft and cool.

At some point he tugged you down onto his lap, saving you both from straining necks and backs because you aren't parting your kiss anytime soon. In fact you're deepening it, tongues exploring one another. Yours runs along broken but sharp teeth and there's a sense of thrill there that warms the pit of you. You're more than eager and curious about more of him, hands coming up to run along his horns. He shivers under you and you figure they must be sensitive, especially his broken one because that one has him morning into your mouth. His hands have slid down your back and found the small of it, tantalizingly close to the part of you you'd rather have his hands all over.

They find it and you give him a moan of your own and its then that you notice something moving underneath you. Fuck right, you'd done your research, you'd read about bulges. Your pants are getting tight, too tight at the thought of what's beneath you, there's not enough friction from the jeans, even when you press in closer to him. He's noticed the lump you've got buried against his stomach now though and he brings a hand around to run almost gingerly over the tented material. Your breath is shuddery while he teases you with his light touch. You distract from it by tugging his tank top off. Shot he's built, muscles rippling when he moved. You're not small but you're less obviously toned than he. You're hands run along his chest and he decides he wants to see the same for you. Then its been too long since you last kissed and you're mouths are hungrily at each other one more.

His mouth shifts, starts to trail down your neck and you tilt your head back so that he can reach more of it. His hands are at your pants zipper and you have no shame when you moan to hurry him along. His hands are overly gentle as he runs along the length of your cock and its maddening but you can see in his face how careful he's being so you just enjoy the tingling your nerves are sending to your fingertips. You manage to wiggle back enough that you can get at his pants, into his pants really. Your hand slides right past his bulge as you suck on his lower lip, feeling the slick muscle winding around your wrist.

You're more interested in his nook, you've read about them, looked up trolls genitals online but you've never seen them. You're suddenly glad you're not wearing your gloves because everything is wet as you run your fingers along the outside of his nook. You dip a finger past the entrance experimentally and he grunts. You're worried you fucked up except he's tugging hard at the top of your pants and you get the picture, scrambling to your feet to get them off entirely. He does the same to his before your climbing back onto his lap, mouths nipping and sucking at tender flesh on necks and lips.

His bulge finds the clef of your ass, slipping along it as you fight to keep your breathing steady. You're about to tell him to stop teasing you already when the tip of it finds your entrance. It works slowly, agonizingly slowly but wonderfully careful, stretching you little bit by little bit. You decide that self lubricating bulges are about the best thing nature invented. It takes longer than you'd like, but probably as long as it needed to, to get it flush to its root inside you. Both of you need to take a moment to orient yourselves because fuck this feels way better than anything you've ever had before.

When his hips start to grind into you, just a bit it comes to your attention that bulges can move on their own as it writhes inside too tight a space. It feels amazing and when it finds the spot that makes you moan the loudest it passes over it again and again and again. He's not going as rough as you'd like but there's something so sexy in the care he's taking with you. You mean to hold out longer than you do but it's impossible with the way he's working that spot inside you. You mean to warn him but when you open your mouth you come with a cry of his name, toes curling. Everything feels like it's on fire and he looks confused at first, at the white that's smearing between you both and with the way your muscles are squeezing down around him he quickly understands.

He rolls his hips up into you while you ride out the orgasm before he pauses, panting and asking for a bucket. Well shit, you'd read that about trolls but you hadn't actually gotten around to buying one because you didn't want to assume and now you were in the throws realizing that mistake. You think fast enough to reach for an old buck you've been storing robot parts in, dumping the metal unceremoniously on the floor before you hold out the offering apologetically. He doesn't seem to notice or care what a crappy excuse for a pail it is because he carefully plucks you up so he can spill over. The slurry is a rich blue and its beautiful even in the stupid thing.

You don't know if its the residual after glow that makes you say what you do next but you suggest next time he should just finish inside you instead of a pail. He stumbles over his words as he starts to sweat more.

"That is... Completely ludicrous... How lewd... Wait. Next time?"

"Yeah next time, if you're up for it."

The idea there would be a next time seems to mollify him as you hunt for a towel to clean up a little before hitting the shower. He's touched you bought a recuperacoon for his comfort, declaring you a noble gentleman at heart but it doesn't end up getting used because next time comes sooner than either of you expected, especially since you're still lacking a proper bucket.

You drift off to sleep in his strong arms. Once your heart was a mess but a troll with deft hands started to help you clean it up. You're going to be alright.


End file.
